Moqorro Sailbreaker
Moqorro Sailbreaker is a sell-sail captain, and leader of the Titan's Arrows. Character and Appearance Moqorro is about 6 feet, 1 inch tall. He is of an average build with long limbs. He is still strong despite being thirty-eight years old thanks to working on a boat his whole life. He has long brown hair which he mostly keeps tied behind his head. He has almost no facial hair, though while on a voyage he has been known to let his facial hair grow. Moqorro has sharp brown eyes as well. Moqorro is an outstanding archer, as well as a fine swordsman. He uses a traditional Summer Isle bow made of goldenheart, and uses a short curved saber more suited for close-quarters fighting. History Moqorro was born in 329 AC outside of Tall Trees Town in the Summer Isles. He is the son of Najani, a Summer Isle woman and a raider from the Iron Islands had taken her as a salt wife. Moqorro was raised among the docks of Tall Trees Town and his mother became the wife to Qavo of Braavos, the Master-at-arms of a Summer Isle merchant ship. As a boy he worked with his mother on the merchant-captain’s swan ship Mother’s Embrace, where Qavo was the ship’s Master-at-arms. Moqorro was always an angry child and loved to fight, but Qavo worked to funnel that energy into prowess with arms. Soon Moqorro, like many Summer Islanders, became renowned with his bow made of goldenheart, and his skill with a sword was famed among the Summer Isle trading vessels. As a member of the crew he sailed around the world making stops in every major port in the west, from Oldtown to Volantis. When he was nineteen the captain of the ship convinced the crew to make the dangerous trip to the Jade Sea, where one could become rich from a single journey. While sailing to Pentos in 351 AC, during their return from a very profitable journey to the Jade Sea, a pirate ship called Quiet Doomattacked Mother’s Embrace near the Stepstones. After a bloody fight the crew of Mother’s Embrace emerged victorious, even capturing the Quiet Doom. The crew however took heavy losses, including Moqorro’s mother, the ships’ captain, and Qavo. Motivatd by revenge Moqorro killed the pirate captain and claimed both ships as his own. The remaining sailors were split up between the two ships, and the barebones crew limped into the port of nearby Lys. After selling the goods gathered from the Jade Sea, and the remaining pirates into slavery Moqorro hired crews to man the two ships, and began his new life. He renamed Mother’s Embrace to the Golden Bowman, and Quiet Doom became Corsair’s Revenge. Continuing to be fueled by rage Moqorro formed the sell-sail company Titan’s Arrows, and spent the next sixteen years sailing the world and selling his sails to anyone that would have him. Every year his fleet grew in size as they captured prizes off every coast, and were awarded ships of every style. From the swan ships of the Summer Isles to the longboats of the Iron Islands the Titan’s Arrows’ numbers grew. Titan's Arrows Moqorro formed the Titan's Arrows in 351 AC after the deaths of his mother Najani and stepfather Qavo. He took the swan ship Mother's Embrace and Myrish pirate vessel Quiet Doom, and transformed them into his flagship The Golden Bowman, ''and ''Corsair's Revenge ''respectively. In total the ''Titan's Arrows are a sell-sail company comprised of roughly 3500 men aboard 40 different vessels. Their ships are comprised mostly of swan ships and war galleys pirated from the Free Cities, but with a fair compliment of a half dozen merchant galleys to house supplies and loot alike. Current Events Currently Moqorro and the Titan's Arrows were banished from Braavos by the Sealord and a scheming justicar named Groleo Maratys. After confronting the justicar in the Ragman's Harbor of Braavos the Titan's Arrows set sail for White Harbor to resupply and to sell their latest prize. Category:Essosi Category:Summer Islander Category:Mercenary